


WANT

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Fluff, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't quite understand the need for having a specific day scheduled each calendar year in the celebration of 'Love.'  Love doesn't need a specified event on which to be shown- it's a silly concept, at least, he thinks so. But it seems to make Chanyeol happy, and that's all the incentive he needs- as long as it keeps his baby happy. This year, though.... Chanyeol has it all planned out in Baekhyun's place- supoosedly with the intent of trying out something new.





	WANT

**Author's Note:**

> This is a liiiittle late, but it's finished! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think if you'd like more content like this

Baekhyun's eyes are just as red as the rose petals floating in the water- glinting in much the same way that the candlelight is reflecting off of the surface of the bath, the room otherwise dimly lit.

 

It's dark, but the lights may have well have been on, because he can see _everything_ with perfect clarity.

 

But it does anything but ruin the sensual atmosphere, does anything but curb the sheer _hunger_ rising from within him as his mate, his _Chanyeol_ pulls on the loose tie of his bathrobe, allowing the silk to slide down his shoulders and arms, and then pool at his feet.

 

He doesn't _look_ nervous, but then again, he never does- body language screaming _confidence,_ but Baekhyun can feel that isn't the case. Something is different, and while Baekhyun isn't all too fond of change, if it's something Chanyeol has to offer, he knows it can't be all bad.

 

There's a slight fragrance hanging in the air- but it isn't overwhelming, or nauseating, because Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun _hates_ artificial scents. Scents which are always amplified tenfold- so understandably, he'd prefer Chanyeol's natural scent over anything manufactured any day.

 

But it's subtle, because Chanyeol wants everything to be _perfect_. He thinks that, maybe, it's the petals following the gentle ripples that accompany each deep breath he takes, but then Chanyeol steps closer, and Baekhyun inhales sharply- disapproving his initial assumption as it wafts his way.

 

His grip on the rim of the basin tightens to the point where his knuckles turn white- and Baekhyun has to force himself to relax, to recline against the back of the tub as he submerges himself further into the water, because if he doesn't reign himself in…

 

If he doesn't reign himself in…

 

Chanyeol dips his toes into the water- careful, painstakingly slow, and Baekhyun finds that his vantage point grants him the perfect view of Chanyeol's long thighs and hips-  skin flawless, unmarked, and Baekhyun resolves to change that.

 

There's ample space in the bathtub, but Chanyeol sets his right foot down just beside Baekhyun's knee before the second follows suit, and lowers himself directly into Baekhyun's lap instead, legs folding beneath him.

 

Neither of them have uttered a single word, as though not wanting to break the silence, to shatter the fragile atmosphere Chanyeol had created for the both of them.

 

Chanyeol shifts forward, so that their chests are nearly flush, hands tentatively coming up to rest on his abdomen before slowly sliding upward. Baekhyun meets his gaze, and finds that the look in his eyes is indecipherable- inhaling sharply, once more, the moment Chanyeol's soft hands meet his skin. Dangerously low.

 

Which proves to be nothing short of a mistake, because the subtle floral scent is even stronger, now, and on top of registering that the sweet, alluring scent is coming from none other than Chanyeol, he notes that he senses something akin to anticipation.

 

He looks like he has something to say, but instead of words, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hands in his own and settles them just below the dip of his waist instead.

 

“Touch me.” He says, soft, and sultry, and ultimately leaving no room for question. “Please.” He breathes a plead, barely audible, but loud and clear in Baekhyun's ears.

 

First, they find his waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his flat stomach for all of five seconds before leaving the water to cup the back of Chanyeol's neck instead. The hitch in his breath has the beginnings of arousal stirring in his gut, the shaky way he inhales when Baekhyun squeezes at his nape, even more so, because like this, Chanyeol can't help but become docile, placeable.

 

But the hand is gone just as quickly as it had come; Chanyeol is in no place to defy him. He doesn't need to use _force_ to have him submit.

 

Chanyeol's tongue darts out to wet his lower lip, which he takes into his mouth- eyes lidded, and head slightly bowed, and Baekhyun's eyes track the movement the same way his wandering hands track the curvature of his spine before resting on the soft swell of his ass.

 

“Today…” Chanyeol murmurs softly, hesitant, and Baekhyun stills and listens with apt attention.

 

“Can we… I want you to…” Rarely does Chanyeol stumble over his words, let alone find himself at a loss for them, and as predicted, Baekhyun tenses.

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun warns softly, but reads determination and desire on his face, in his eyes. His resolve begins crumbling.

 

He leans in, confidence rising with Baekhyun's continued silence and neglect to deny him, and presses their lips together in a kiss, fingers coming up to curl in the jet black of his thick hair.

 

“I'm not fragile.” Chanyeol breathes against his mouth, melding perfectly with his own. “I know I can take it.”

 

“How?”

 

“I've been practicing.”

 

It's Baekhyun's turn for his breath to hitch- nearly choking on it, if not for the fact that Chanyeol is nibbling at his lower lip.

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun hastily agrees, curling an arm around Chanyeol's waist to pull him closer, bodies touching in every way the position allows.

 

The kiss deepens, grows more heated, impossibly so, and a particularly hard suck to Chanyeol's tongue has his hips bucking forward, seemingly of their own volition, wet cocks sliding together with the abrupt movement. A startled moan leaves Chanyeol's lips.

 

“Can I prepare you?” Baekhyun murmurs into the kiss, pulling his head back to meet Chanyeol's eyes, his own gaze reassuringly tender. Chanyeol knows he's in safe hands. Baekhyun is quite possibly the most attentive lover he's ever had.

 

Chanyeol almost wants to say yes, because Baekhyun's gaze is imploring, but Chanyeol can't verbalize the word _'no,’_ when Baekhyun's looking at him like this. 

 

Albeit tentatively, Chanyeol shakes his head- an explanation quick on his tongue before the wolf has a chance to fret.

 

“I've been ready for you…” A punctuated pause, head bowing for a few seconds before he looks up at him through his bangs coyly, the slightest curl to his mouth. “All…” Chanyeol's tongue darts out to wet his lips once more, “Day.”

 

Something flashes across Baekhyun's eyes, the same way excitement and sharp arousal shoots through Chanyeol's stomach. Chanyeol knows that look all too well.

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun reiterates, leaning in to nose along his jaw, bury his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck- breath hot, and wet against his skin.

 

“Then show me.”

 

And really, they should at least engage in a bit of foreplay, should at least set the mood- but Chanyeol reasons that they've engaged in plenty of foreplay already, that they've been setting the mood for ages- and it's all lead up to this. Lead up to Baekhyun giving him the go ahead, lead up to Baekhyun _finally_ entrusting in him, finally not making him feel like he's being overly ambitious.

 

Perhaps, it's a personal goal, been a personal goal from the first time Baekhyun denied him, told him it was too risky, that it was a bad idea. But it goes much, much deeper than that. It's a level of intimacy they haven't yet reached, Baekhyun hadn't allowed them to reach- it's a need, set so deeply in Chanyeol's being that it almost aches to have had it denied for so long. It's the final step, and Chanyeol's been ready for far, far too long.

 

He doesn't think twice, doesn't hesitate, rising up into his knees and shuffling closer, Baekhyun's hands finding the back of his thighs as he looks up at him with thinly concealed wonder. Awe. Like he's something, someone to be revered. Like he's the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on.

 

Baekhyun thinks he is.

 

Long legs, long, toned body- he's filled out substantially since they first got together, more muscular, broader, now. No longer the lanky, awkward teen he'd met in highschool.

 

Baekhyun refuses to take credit for it, but Chanyeol insists that Baekhyun is the reason behind his confidence- with Baekhyun by his side, he feels like he's on top of the world, like nothing can ever stop him. The confidence had been there, all along, but Baekhyun's love and adoration had been the catalyst.

 

An angelic face, cheeks soft, eyes even softer. Baekhyun's the wolf, yet Chanyeol looks even more like a puppy than he does. He's weak to him- weak to his emotions, weak to his wide, expressive eyes. Saying _no_ to him bodily hurts him, sometimes, however necessary.

 

But today, today he isn't saying no. He trusts Chanyeol, and Chanyeol trusts him just as equally.

 

Lips parting on a gasp, slowly Chanyeol sinks down onto his thick cock- chin falling against his chest and eyes fluttering shut- this part isn’t new, as he flushes beneath Baekhyun’s intense gaze. But having Baekhyun’s focus on him is always intense, regardless of what they’re doing, or how they’re doing it. Usually, Baekhyun touches him- holds his hips, his waist… But Chanyeol wants to do this al himself, so figuratively, Baekhyun’s hands are tied- laying against the edge of the bathtub, reclined backwards- comfortable.

 

He can’t suppress a low groan from rising up in his broad chest- deep, rumbling. “God, you’re so tight…” He can’t help but mutter, wincing minutely. Chanyeol curses, grits his teeth, whimpering because it’s a struggle to fit all of Baekhyun inside of him- and there’s a delicious, insistent pressure against his hole one second, and it’s gone the next, Baekhyun’s cock sliding up between his asscheeks.

 

“You’re just… Too big.” He sighs, frustrated. Baekhyun lowers a hand down into the water to rub at the small of his back- Chanyeol lets him.

 

It never earns him a sarcastic remark, or a snarky reply- Baekhyun’s a lot different than… Pretty much every guy Chanyeol knows- himself not exempt, in that…

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispers, genuinely apologetic.

 

“Maybe if I... “ Chanyeol considers, trailing off. Suddenly, he groans to himself, “But I wanted to _ride_ you,” He whines, pouting, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile.

 

“You can…. Just… Maybe…”

 

“Don’t you dare say another da-”

 

“Maybe I need to get you relaxed first.” He finishes, amused.

 

“Oh…” Chanyeol breathes. “I mean…. There’s a hot bath, a hot boy that I love, rose petals, candles… This is pretty relaxing already…”

 

“You underestimate me,” Baekhyun smiles, and it’s predatory. Chanyeol squints down at him.

 

“Fine, Mr. W-”

 

“Don’t you dare call me Mr. Wolf again,” Baekhyun cuts in.

 

“Wonderful guy,” Chanyeol finishes, smiling awkwardly. “Anyways… Fine, then, tell me. How are you going to get me any more relaxed?” It’s a challenge, skeptical.

 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, wetting his lips. “Let me eat you out.”

 

“Oh…” Chanyeol starts again, eyes widening a fraction. “Well…. Yeah. That’ll do it. Got me there.” A pause, “But… This is my gift to you-”

 

“The sounds you make when my head is between your legs are the best gift you can give me.”

 

Chanyeol pouts- jaw set- he wants to say no, but, he mostly wants to say yes, even if it’s embarrassing, how enthusiastic Baekhyun gets, how loud the wolf is himself. Chanyeol doesn’t quite understand his fascination. He chalks it up to being a dog-thing, though he’d never profess that aloud.

 

“When i can have you on five fingers, then you can ride me, okay?”

 

“Okay…” Chanyeol sighs. “But this was supposed to be romantic, with the atmosphere and stuff…”

 

“We’re not leaving the bathroom, or the tub.” Baekhyun corrects, urging Chanyeol to stand back up on his knees. “Can you lean over the side of it for me?”

 

Reluctant, somewhat bashful, Chanyeol does- shifting nervously beneath Baekhyun’s gaze. “Like this?”

 

“Just like that. Now… Spread your legs.”

 

“Why is this always so embarrassing,” Chanyeol grumbles, but complies, face burning red.

 

Baekhyun in the bedroom is completely different than Baekhyun in public- he paints himself a carefree, humorous kind of guy. He likes to make people smile, likes to make people laugh, likes to be the center of attention.

 

But in the bedroom… Under the sheets, Baekhyun goes predator mode.  Calculated. Concise. Maybe a bit playful, but… In a much different way. Inwardly, Chanyeol couldn’t help but find that befitting- Some predators liked to play with their catch before devouring it.  
  
And Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s catch, only, the way he devoured him was with a lot different from how an animal might devour their prey in the wild- and with much, much different intent.

 

Baekhyun’s hands- always so warm, come up to stroke the back of his wet thighs- sliding up to cup his asscheeks- spreading him, revelling in the way he squirms beneath his gaze. Chanyeol jolts as his breath ghosts over his sensitive skin- fingers clutching the edge of the ledge surrounding the bathtub, and eyes clenching shut.

 

They’ve been intimate for years, now- there isn’t a part of him left untouched or unseen, and yet, the lingering insecurity has never fully dissipated. In the water, everything was submerged, hidden reasonably well. But here, bent over the side of the tub, everything is on display.

 

Baekhyun knows this, though- so he doesn’t wait long.

 

“Oh _god,”_ Chanyeol moaned, shuddering, toes curling much the same way Baekhyun’s tongue, already pushed inside of his prepared entrance, curled inside of him. Long, deep strokes- slow, and sensual, like he’s making love to him with his mouth- he is. Baekhyun makes love to him with every part of him he can- his hands, his body, his mouth, his cock. Chanyeol can’t focus on anything else, when he has Baekhyun’s tongue lazily fucking him, slick, sloppy sounds being emitted amidst the telltale breathy groans and sighs Baekhyun releases whenever he gets _really_ into it. Chanyeol swears that Baekhyun enjoys this more than he does.

 

Baekhyun explained it to him, once. Chanyeol had jokingly compared some of his tendencies and possessiveness to a dog- not expecting the wolf to actually hum in consideration and tell him that it was actually an accurate comparison- a domesticated dog had a master; their human, and Baekhyun, a werewolf, had his human- Chanyeol. And he loved nothing more than to please him. Always focusing on his pleasure. Always focusing on him- always on him.

 

He licks into him, eats him out with fervor- cock throbbing with the noises his human is making, at the way his back arches, and head lowers- submitting himself to him, entirely. It pleases something inside of him- something deep, something feral. Something he is just a little out of touch with, living in a primarily human society.

 

Chanyeol brings him back down to his roots- in letting him Dominate him- mind, body, and soul. Chanyeol is _his._ The mark his neck bears says so with startling clarity- red, permanent. A scar in the shape of teeth. Chanyeol looks so good, like this- sounds so good. So delicious. As he clenches down around his tongue, rocks back against his face- inhibitions temporarily being pushed aside in favor of chasing what he craves most from Baekhyun, the thing that binds them so completely.

 

He’s close. Too close. He releases a strained sound, body trembling all over, thighs bearing the brunt of it. The sound makes Baekhyun give pause- reluctantly drawing away, strings of thick, sticky saliva still connecting them, warming him inside. A sort of natural aphrodisiac and relaxant, almost.

 

Or maybe Chanyeol just really likes having Baekhyun’s mouth and attention all focused on his pleasure _that_ much. Maybe, a combination of both. The technicalities don’t matter.

 

Chanyeol moves to lower himself back into the water- and Baekhyun is quick to aid him- pulling him down into his lap, his human’s back plastered against his heaving chest- they’re both panting. Baekhyun kisses his neck, squeezing his waist, breathing him in, nuzzling behind his ear. Chanyeol’s too turned on for it to tickle- it just feels good.

 

“Too much?” Baekhyun murmurs softly, concern audible. Chanyeol first just shakes his head in response. “No… I just… Don’t want to cum yet.”

 

Baekhyun groans, and Chanyeol’s insides warm with arousal when he feels his cock twitch beneath his ass- hot, and heavy against his skin.

 

“I want to try again.”

 

“Baby… We didn’t even get to fingers-” Baekhyun protests, voice laced with even more concern. It’s endearing, but also frustrating.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t argue with him- doesn’t say anything, just shakily raises himself up onto his knees again and reaches down to position the head of Baekhyun’s throbbing cock against him- mouth falling open. It’s a shame that Baekhyun can’t see his face, can’t see the pleasure which adorns it so clearly.

 

This time… It goes in without much of a struggle, and Chanyeol cries out so loudly that Baekhyun initially thinks he’s hurt him- ironclad grasp on his waist, ready to stop him at a moments notice.

 

But it’s not a pained cry. It’s something between relief, and bliss. Like an itch that he couldn’t quite reach on his own.

 

“I’ve got you,” Baekhyun breathes into his skin, open mouthed, eyes shut in concentration, eyebrows furrowed, and jaw clenched. He wraps his arms around his waist, holds onto him tightly- resisting the urge to buck his hips, to bury himself into that tight heat entirely.

 

By the time Chanyeol sinks down all the way, they’re both sweating, and Baekhyun’s panting from exertion. From thinly exercised restraint. But Chanyeol made him promise- and though it pains him, he intends on keeping it.

 

Settled in his lap, the back of his thighs and ass pressed flush against the tops of Baekhyun’s- they both take the time to catch their breath, Baekhyun’s hands stroking, worshipping Chanyeol’s toned, long body- slipping between his spread legs to grab hold of his cock- stroking him in a tight fist, and it thrills him when Chanyeol moans his name and bucks into his grasp.

 

It urges him into motion, finally- the pace is slow, measured. Baekhyun’s stamina might be near endless, but Chanyeol’s isn’t- he needs to pace himself, if he wants this to last. If he wants to do this right.

 

But as he intended, Chanyeol rides him- the gentle swish of water audible with each movement- splashing, rippling more and more as Chanyeol’s movements get more desperate, as his moans get higher in pitch and his brain fogs over.

 

“G-god, baby…” Baekhyun moans, strained. “You feel so good…. So good. You’re taking me so well…” He breathes the final words against his skin like a prayer, and all he can do is cling to Chanyeol as he rises up onto his knees, and allows his own weight to take him back down. He’s loud- louder than Baekhyun, even- so turned on, so lit up inside, that any prior hint of discomfort or pain has become a distant memory. He’s taking him easily, effortlessly- Baekhyun always gets him to this point. Turns him on, makes him feel so good that he forgets his own name. Stretches him, stuffs him so full he can taste it, feel it for days, in combination with the array of bruises and bitemarks splayed over his tanned skin. They lose themselves to it- lose themselves to one another, so wrapped up, so far gone.

 

At some point, Baekhyun turns Chanyeol around so he can face him- grabs him by the backs of his thighs, hikes his legs up, and Chanyeol forgets his initial goal when Baekhyun starts pistoning into him- hard, relentless thrusts that jolt his body, force the wind out of his lungs and moans from his throat, cock rubbing just past the place inside of him that makes him see stars- rubbing everywhere, with how wide he’s stretched him.

 

Finally, Chanyeol’s final objective comes back to him, when he feels the telltale signs of swelling at the base of Baekhyun’s cock- it’s around this time where Baekhyun would pull out, finish on his back, his thighs, his chest or stomach, wherever he’s asked him to.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol-” The werewolf whimpers, keens- he gets so sensitive, at the early stages of his impending release- it’s all he can do, to cling to Chanyeol. Cling to his human. His lover.

 

His mate.

 

It’s emotional- it’s always emotional, for both of them.

 

Chanyeol just… Loves him, so so fucking much.

 

And Baekhyun…. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol like he’s hung the stars and the moon in the sky just for him. So, so in love.

 

Maybe there’s tears- maybe there isn’t. No one says a word, no one dares to break the silence- the sounds of their thumping hearts and ragged breathing the only things filling the room. Baekhyun’s stopped moving- can’t move, anymore.

 

Chanyeol allows his weight to pull him down, bearing down around him with a shaky moan, a whine, and then a gasp, when the swell of his knot slips inside of him. Finally. His Valentine’s day gift for both of them.

 

Baekhyun’s so warm, so heavy inside of him- and his completion brings Chanyeol to a shaking, sobbing orgasm as he floods him with heat- they’re connected, in the most literal, physical sense. And it doesn’t hurt- the endorphins rushing through his system, the adrenaline, there’s only pleasure. It feels good, to be stuffed full of his mate. Feels right. He feels whole.

 

Baekhyun holds them through their orgasms- and before they’ve even caught their breath, he’s kissing him _hard._ Desperate, and full of meaning. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh breathlessly against his lips as he gasps, pants into it. It’s sloppy- lacks even a semblance of finesse.

 

But it’s perfect, all the same.

 

“I love you,” Baekhyun pants, kissing him harshly. “I love you,” Another kiss. “I love you-” He groans, repeating it until Chanyeol’s giggling and ducking away- pretending not to love it. “Okay, okay! I get it!” He gasps out, amidst breathless laughter. Throwing his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and pushing his forehead against his- eyes fluttering shut.

 

“I love you too, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathes, taking his face into his hands and opening his eyes- Baekhyun’s gaze is raw. Vulnerable. He trusts him with every ounce of his being. Holding his gaze, “I love you.” He repeats again, pressing one final chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s kiss-swollen lips before throwing his arms around his shoulders and burrowing into his neck- curling into the warmth of his body, falling into a deep, needed sleep, soothed by Baekhyun’s scent, the sound of his breathing, the feeling of his heart beating, and the warm light emitted by the still-burning candles.

 

With the giant fast asleep in his arms, Baekhyun carefully lifts him up, cradling him against his shorter form with a wince- still connected to him, with Chanyeol’s long legs, soft thighs, wrapped around his hips. The human whimpers, clings to him, but stays asleep, even as Baekhyun relocates them to their bedroom- burrows under the sheets with his Chanyeol, his baby, in his arms.

 

In the final vestiges of consciousness, Baekhyun thinks to himself that he may start reconsidering his stance on Valentine’s day as a useless, boring holiday.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @Agrippaaa !


End file.
